Ms Murder
by Alice-Marie Cullen1901
Summary: *PREQUEL TO 'THE WAR BEGINS'* This is the story of Alyssa Gillespie's life and the tragic death of her best friend and before she went to Forks, Washington to meet the Cullen's and Bella. READ AND REVIEW! 2-SHOT!
1. Numb

**A.N. This is the prequel of The War Begins. So if you read that before this, don't worry. You can read this and then The War Begins, or just the other way around. I hope you all love it. It will be short, about 3 chapters and then it will lead into The War Begins. Also I don't own anything. Today's song title is by: Linkin Park**

**Alyssa's POV**

My name is Alyssa Cassandra Gillespie. My family and I live Los Angeles. The date is January 14th, 1947. I went walking to school dressed nicely. Once I entered the campus, I ran to the bathroom. I opened my button-down shirt to show off some skin. I ripped off my skirt to make it shorter. I put my stilettos on and headed back out. Around my neck was a loose black tie. My short hair spiked up on the layered ends. I walked down hallway and the crowds parted like the red sea. They knew never to mess with me or else.

I got to my first class and sat down. "Ms. Gillespie, do you mind telling me why you ruined your uniform." Mrs. Dawson asked me. I never really like her. She was really young, about 21 and I heard rumors that she got married at 16 because she was pregnant with the guy's kid. "Well, I wanted to good. I don't see any problem with it." I said sweetly. "Ms. Gillespie, please step out of my class. I will have a word with you in a moment." I grabbed my stuff and walked outside the class into the lonely hallway. I popped some gum into my mouth and waited for Mrs. Dawson.

After 10 minutes she came outside. "Alyssa, I don't want to send you to the principal's office. So I suggest you go get a _real uniform_ from the main office." I looked at her coldly. "Jessika Dawson…you will keep your mouth shut about my uniform. Or else, I will get you fired. Remember my family is affluent and powerful. I could get you fired by just one phone call." I snapped back at her. She looked at me scared. I just smiled at her. "Go back into the class; I'll be inside in a minute." She finally said.

I just walked back in the class and it got quiet. I looked at every face in the room. "Why did you all get quiet?" I asked. "Did you stab, Mrs. Dawson?" Ava; the gossip queen of the school asked. "No, I didn't. Now stay out my business!" I said back to her. I went to my desk and sat back down. A couple of minutes later, she walked back in.

The rest of the school day was pretty boring. Once I got out of school, I ran to my house which was more like a mansion. "Alyssa, how was your day? I heard that Jessika Dawson got married at 16…so young. Her parent's probably made her get married after they found out." My mother said. I just nodded and hugged her. She kissed my head and left the room.

I headed to the phone and called Elizabeth's house. **(Mini-A.N. Yes, Elizabeth Short/The Black Dahlia R.I.P) **She picked up after 2 rings. "Hello?" She said. "Hey, Betty! Can we go to the drive-in today?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I have an interview with this director at 10:00p.m." "It's ok. Can we hang out tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "Sure, I have to go now. I have to go to this restaurant. Bye!" "Bye, good luck!" I said to her not knowing that it would have been the last time I talked to her.

_**The next day (January 15, 1947)**_

My father was at work and my mother was taking an afternoon nap, when I went for a walk. I was walking down the sidewalk next to an open grassy field, when something caught my eye. It was a body. As I walked closer, I noticed that the body was cut in half by the waist. It seemed like her reproductive organs had been cut out and she looked like she was drained of blood. I looked at her face and I started crying. It was Elizabeth! Her face also sustained damage. He mouth slashed from the corners of her lips to her ears. I started screaming for help.

A man came rushing to me and he ran to a couple of policemen on the corner of the street. He came back and held on to me before my body went numb. "Miss, you have to tell me your name and where you live. The cops ordered me to take you home." The man told me. I simply started at Betty's lifeless body. "My name's Alyssa Gillespie and I live on 1031 Williams boulevard, Beverly Hills." I said. He nodded and picked me up. He carried me over to the policemen. That was the last thing I saw because I blacked out soon after.

I woke up in hospital, with I.V.'s in my arms. "Mom? Dad?" My voice sounded raspy. "Alyssa, I thought that you going into a coma." My mother said to me while she kissed my cheek. "I'm thirsty…" I responded wondering how long I was out. She nodded and handed some water. "How long was I out?" "One month…I thought you were either dead or in a coma. I was so scared." My mother started crying and I held her hand in mine. I hope that in the following months, I would recover from the pain.

_**A.N. Sorry that it is so short but remember that it is only the prequel to The War Begins. This story is a 2-shot. Please keep reading and reviewing! Pretty please? **_


	2. Pain

**A.N. This is the last chapter; I hope that all of you like it. So please review and review! Also I don't own anything that you might recognize. The song today is by: Three Days Grace**

**Alyssa's POV (December 15****th****, 1947)**

Today is my 17th birthday and I am still saddened by Elizabeth's death. For my birthday, they are sending me to Volterra, Italy for 2 weeks. I had all of my bags packed and the last thing I had to do was say my good-byes. As I walked to the door, I kissed and hugged my mother and father.

I had first-class seats. The flight wasn't that long. Once in Volterra, I took a cab ride to my hotel. It was big and fancy. After I left my bags in my room, I headed out to a bar. I hoped that I looked like a 21 year old. I went to a bar named 'Tainted'. The bouncer stopped me before I could enter. "I'm so sorry, but I need to see your id." He said with an Italian accent. "I'll give you a two-hundred dollar bill if you let me in." He agreed and let me in.

I went straight to the bar and ordered a green apple martini. While I was drinking it, a young man with long black hair kept staring at me. After 20 minutes of staring at me, he came to sit next to me. "Another green apple martini for the beautiful girl here." He said and the bartender nodded. I got my martini and I kept drinking it. After a couple of sips, I was feeling tipsy.

I stumbled out of the bar followed by the guy with long black hair and a taller dude with a buzz-cut. I went into an alley and I saw the guy coming towards me. He cupped his hands around my face and he started making out with me. His scent was cool against my lips. Then he went down to my neck and bit me. I screamed out in pain and blacked out.

_**Three Days Later**_

I woke up in a weird building yet it was so beautiful. I felt a little pain or fire in the back of my throat. "Hello, Alyssa. My name is Alec. I am a member of the Volturi Guard. I made you into a vampire because it has been seen that in the future you are the most powerful vampire in the world." I couldn't believe it. They gave me human blood but I threw it aside. So instead they gave me animal blood which tastes way better.

The next couple of days, I learned everything from our vampire world. On the third day of my stay, Aro, Marcus and Caius came to me. "Alyssa, you have so much pain in your life. I don't want you to have more. You are free to leave but we will check up on you in the following years. Also, you cannot go back home." Aro told me. "Thank you, I take your offer." I politely said. He ordered Alec to get something and he quickly came back. I really hated Alec for making me what I am. But thank God, I cut my hair to the way I had it 4 days before coming to Volterra. "Here, think of it as a parting gift. Only we the Volturi leaders and our wives wear these black cloaks." Aro said handing me a box. "Thank you so much." I said hugging each leader.

After I said good-bye to them I headed off to find more covens and one I could join…

_**The End**_

**A.N.**_** Thank you all for reading the Prequel to 'The War Begins'. Please review. Also the sequel to 'The War Begins' will be called 'It's Not Over'. Once again please review?! PRETTY PLEASE?!**_


End file.
